


白雨燕 White Swift

by Leaver_Ye



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M, hopeless love
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaver_Ye/pseuds/Leaver_Ye
Summary: 世界上所有的犯傻都是因為心甘情願，才無處可逃。





	白雨燕 White Swift

　　菩提第一次见到那个男人是在一家酒吧门口，体态轻盈的异族小姐攀附在他的臂弯，脸色绯红，俨然一副喝醉了的样子，像是丛蔓生开花的藤蔓，绕过他的小臂，将花朵栖息在他的肩上。他也一点不显得拘谨，只礼貌地微笑，时不时低语几句将那个醉得迷糊的姑娘逗乐。

　　他低着头像犯错了那样匆匆地从酒吧的门口经过，他不喜欢这儿热烘烘的吵闹气氛，但回家总要经过，他一抬头，然后僵住了。

　　霓虹灯牌变幻的色彩之下，那件雪白的束腰上衣被镀上一层诡秘的荧光，像是养在玻璃缸里的危险水母或者什么其他类似的东西，菩提忍不住盯着它看，他的嗓子奇异地抽紧了，他多么年轻，竟突然讲不出一句话。他呆呆地望着那个男人，那比上衣稍微显灰的披风在夜风里打了个旋儿，从尾端缓缓劈开，仿佛扯开了精致又柔软的一幅画。

　　他听见那个女人用一种酒醉后特有的尖锐嗓音向他再讨要多一杯酒，邀他再陪自己喝一轮，而那个白雨燕似的军官，声音轻得像是诱哄，或者说他本意就是诱哄，“陪您喝醉的人，是没法送您回家的，莫纳什小姐。”

　　他说这句话的时候正从菩提的身边经过，他的虹膜颜色在暗处依然浅得要命，睫毛浓密惊人的阴影轻柔地落在里面，菩提只扫了一眼就受惊似地低下头去，紧了紧身上的外套只想马上逃掉。而他却好像觉察到了什么似的朝菩提瞥过来一眼，笑意堪堪停在眼底，把某种倨傲藏在了温柔背后，闪闪发光。

　　也只有一眼而已，菩提告诉自己，飞也似地跑开了。

　　他们接着上了一辆白色……或者是红色的飞行艇，关于颜色的问题困扰了菩提很久，他当时不该那么快跑掉，就应该再回头多看一眼，也不就至于总残存着这种令人不安的执念。

　　这点菩提·鲁克完全没料到，他也不可能料到，一个帝国的高阶军官，他拼命回忆那个男人的军衔牌，那个小东西常让他想起他母星那儿会有卖的奢侈糖果，被锡纸平平整整地包起来，染成蓝色，或者红色，或者黄色，一模一样。

　　菩提记得他的军衔牌，他们学过这个，也许是为了让他们不叫错长官的头衔或者有关历史……或者政治？他搞不清楚，但他还是经常记错，他的心思没放在这儿，于是对他来说更好的选择是缩在后头，等着其他人先问好再浑水摸鱼。

　　那个男人有一排鲜红色的小格，在上面，而下面一排是天蓝色，像他的眼睛那样，天蓝色——又或者那天他们一块上的那辆飞行艇是蓝色？菩提甩了甩头，想把这些该死的、恼人的混蛋念头扔出意识海，它们却倔强地漂浮在那里，像风浪也撵不走的浮标。

　　他强迫着自己把注意力集中在面前的飞行课程上，这对他来说是个挺大的挑战，他不知道自己有没有这个天赋，根据现在的成绩来看似乎是没有，这令他挺泄气的。如果还走神，成绩只会更糟糕，菩提想，也许毕业后也没机会开战斗机——唉，他本来也没有几成把握，这样也没什么不好，他胆子不大，也肯定成不了那些敢冲在最前面的斗士，但躲在后面也没那么坏，就算升不了衔，成不了什么传奇飞行员，但也说不定还能浑浑噩噩熬到退役。

　　更重要的是，开运输机赚不了几个钱，光是勉为其难地养活自己不是他千里迢迢跑来这儿学飞行的终极目标。

　　但他的终极目标是什么？

　　他想着想着就完全忘了自己刚刚还自怨自艾着当不了战斗飞行员的事，思绪直接飘到二三十年后了，然后就下课了，菩提惊了一个哆嗦，他有那么点儿恼怒的意思，学校该改改铃声了，尽管军号听上去颇有上战场的气势，但他说不定连这个机会都没有呢。

　　菩提失落地挠了挠头，叹了一口气，所以他又浪费了一节课，把荧幕上的飞行指南和其他七七八八的东西都点了叉，盯着发亮的屏幕放空了好一会儿，他总是走神，好在这次想的都是自己的事情，他安慰着自己，不是那个一晃而过的白影子。

　　这个形容像鬼魅那样缠着他。

　　事实是这个执念也没有缠绕他太久，最终的考评来的很快，一大堆待办的事儿逼得他焦头烂额，背不熟练的守则，平平庸庸的实操，有的时候他想着自己完了，有的时候又莫名其妙的高兴起来。他忙得脚不沾地，也很少有机会能想起那件带一点儿硬度和纸纹样皱褶的白披风。

　　但他依然会想起，就像你时不时也会打个喷嚏，菩提揉了揉鼻子，把自己压痛的脸同触摸屏分离，他又一次在复习时睡着，醒来的迷蒙里这个念头就像跑过门缝的大白猫，留下一段不长不短的、洁白的影子。他皱了皱眉头，没去再管它，继续看起书来。

　　逃避？你说菩提在逃避？

　　那倒也没有，说起来面对会比较轻松，但他能怎么做，他甚至连那个人的名字都不知道呢！

　　最开始这么遭他惦记的是个少女，菩提偶尔还会梦见她，比那白影子要多得多，却记得更不清晰些，他在梦里和现实里都知道她是爱穿白裙子的少女。红嘴唇，蜜糖一样暖金色的头发，没有透亮得像浅海的蓝眼睛，但她会用捣碎的鲜花染指甲，再把剩余的编成一束偷偷套上自己发辫，惹得整个镇上瞧见他的人都笑话他。

　　他是后知后觉的，无论是对那些花还是她，他猜想自己喜欢她，但后来也没有结果，他离开自己的母星来到这里，然后再也没见过她。他想啊想啊，最终还是没想起那个女孩儿究竟长什么样。于是暖金褪成浅浅的亚麻，混着丝丝缕缕的银白从两鬓上染起，然后是蓝眼睛，蓝眼睛……菩提想着自己应该记得住那个人长什么样，但好像也不太真切了。

　　他泄了气，头一次觉得自己这么迷糊，弄不清楚这仿佛一见钟情地荒谬念头是从哪儿跑来袭击的他。

　　也许我是喜欢的是白色吧，菩提有点自暴自弃地想，他不适合这个，也找不到什么合适的场合去穿，飞行员有些时候说起来和机械师也没有什么区别，要是他总弄得脏兮兮的反倒会更加困扰，但总有人适合它……他们能把它穿出点儿温度来。

　　反正也没有机会再见到了，菩提半是安慰半是失落地压下内心那个躁动不安的小怨念，也是一件大大的好事。他很快地开心起来，把一切扔给该死的命运去主宰，为那一点儿危险的幻想带来的甜头也兴奋不已。这样没什么不好，他咬了一口本应是晚餐现在却成了夜宵的饼干，他也许很容易伤心，很容易失望，但也因此很容易快乐，很容易欢笑。


End file.
